Integrated circuits such as microprocessors are well known in the art and are designed to function properly within a predetermined operating temperature range. If the temperature rises above the upper limit of the temperature range, the integrated circuit may malfunction. This is a serious problem especially in financial institutions where computational accuracy is critical.
In the case of personal computers, many include a fan mounted on a wall of the box to circulate air within the box to help dissipate heat generated by the integrated circuits therein. However, problems exist in that in many instances, and particularly in the case of personal computers having very high speed microprocessors, fans of this nature do not adequately dissipate heat generated by the microprocessors. This often results in the temperature within the box, at least adjacent the microprocessor, exceeding the upper operating temperature limit of the microprocessor.
The current trend in the design of microprocessors is to increase processing speed as much possible while minimizing the substrate area of the microprocessor. As substrate area diminishes and the number of components on the substrate increases, generation of heat by the microprocessor becomes greater. This of course compounds the above problem. Accordingly, improved methods to dissipate heat generated by integrated circuits are continually being sought.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel temperature monitor for an integrated circuit, a heat dissipator for an integrated circuit and a system to monitor the temperature of an integrated circuit and to dissipate heat generated thereby which obviates or mitigates at least one of the above-mentioned disadvantages.